The New Generation
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: I introduce to you the twins of our beloved couple- Naru and Mai- who begin to wonder out and about into society and join their parents on their first ever case as they discover more about their powers, their parents' past and themselves.  Enjoy!
1. Meet the Twins

3:05 P.M.

Cambridgeshire- Chestnut grove Oliver Davis Mansion

The rain was absolutely relentless as thunder above me grumbled. Groaning, I picked my pace up and clutched tightly onto the small life from in my hands. I shielded it from the rain and the cold England weather. I spotted the lamp post that marked the gate to my house and I broke out into a full sprint after I made sure my new found treasure was kept safe. She was stuffed into my coat and was attempting to stay warm.

'_He's going to kill me.' _I thought sourly as I treaded up the stone path to the house.

As if he was cued, my big brother walked out of the door, and watched me approach the house. His sharp blue eyes stared hard at me and my package. The look he gave me was so chilling, that I thought Hell had frozen over today.

You see, my brother and I are twins. It was a family gene from my father's side of the family. But that wasn't the only thing he passed on down to us.

"G-Gavyn. Hey." I let a nervous chuckle escape as I tried to slip around him to the front door. But he stepped in front of it and crossed his arms.

"Hello Jeanine. Must I ask why you aren't having tea with the girls today?"

I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip.

"Those girls are a waste of my time Gavyn."

'_Here comes the same argument.'_

"And how can you present yourself properly in society if you don't make the proper acquaintances?" He asked.

"I don't want to be out properly in society. And you know that better than anyone. They don't like me."

"Because you don't go to the parties they invite you to."

"Because I'm not a pompous brat like them. And why aren't you out with the boys?" I asked, quoting boys with my fingers.

"I was leaving until I got a call from Uncle Lin."

I smiled and instantly knew what that meant.

"A new case?"

Gavyn shook his head.

"Nope. He saw you cutting out. And warned me about something else."

My brother took a step closer to me and bent close to my face. He held a finger over my coat and prodded my bundle.

"You have something."

In a flash we both moved. I, away from him, and he towards me. I felt my instincts kick in as I grabbed his arm tried to quickly put him in the position for a flip.

"I can drop you like a brick or save you. You chose."

"How about you save me so I can pummel into you another time."

"Maybe you should really brush up on your martial arts." I suggested as I released the hold I had on him.

"What do you really have in your coat though Jean?"

I sighed and unbuttoned the first button. The kitten's head poked up from the folds of my scarf and she let out a soft mewl. Her long orange, damp fur was sticking up in random places and her blue eyes were wide with awe as she took in the sight of my twin. He glared back at me and sighed.

"Take it up with mom and dad as soon as they get back from their meeting."

"Ah, the teacher's meeting?" I asked as I changed the subject.

Both of them were certified professors for Paranormal Research for the University.

"Yes. Let's go inside and warm up."

"So can I keep the kitten?"

He furrowed his eyebrows together and gave me that hard stare of his.

"When mom and dad come home, you can deal with them. We'll get her some milk."

"Thanks."

And of course, the combination of my father's glare and Gavyn's glare was enough to send any sensible man running. But no one said I was sensible. I also was not a man. But I felt like crawling in a hole at the time as soon as my mother joined in on the glare.

My father's business suit was as dark as ever, but the only thing out of place was his blue tie. It had already been in the process of removal until Gavyn broke the news to them.

My mother, however, had on her bright blue dress which shaped her figure perfectly. I always fancied that dress, and started to study the pattern, trying to break away from the outraged parents.

"You didn't even bother showing up to the tea party?" She asked angrily.

"I did show up. Then they started to talk of things that bore me, so I excused myself as sick and left."

My father groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. His blue eyes closed for a minute as he retreated to the leather ottoman across me.

"I know it's not what you want to do, Jeanine, but it is something that is expected of us."

"But father-" I tried to push back on him, but mom intervened.

"I know sweet heart. But you need to meet other people. It would be a little nicer if you had friends other than your brother."

I bit my bottom lip and folded my arms.

"And you suggest going to pointless parties is going to fix it?"

"It will when you find someone to be friends with. We just don't want you to always be alone." Father spoke again.

"I do have friends!" I snapped at both of them, only to have his ice cold glare returned to me.

"You need friends your age, Jeanine. We worry about you." Mother continued. I smiled. She was always sympathetic. "I mean, wouldn't it be nice to have someone to turn to when you have girl issues? You're seventeen, and getting ready to leave for college."

"So that is why you must return tomorrow to Lucy's home, and make it up to them." Father concluded.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and pulled my knees up close to my body, only to hug them.

"Yes sir."

Mom smiled gently at me and glided across the room to join me on the couch. She draped her arm around my shoulder and gave me a tight hug. I broke a smile and hugged her back.

"I know you hate it, going to parties and such. This is why we also decided to take you and your brother on our next case."

Father let out a short, frustrated sigh. I knew he and mom didn't always agree on things, but if it was important to her, she'd win. I shared and excited look with Gayvin.

My eyes lit up. This would be the first time we'd get to work on a case with them. Before, we would always set up the research station at the house, but we'd never get to go with them on site. Why? Because my brother and I didn't know the extent of our powers.

Why, yes we do have powers.

It's genetic.

We both have psychic connections between one another. It's a twin thing, I guess. He knows what I'm thinking and I know what he's thinking.

Gavyn has very strong psychokinetic powers that he occasionally needs help controlling the extent of his powers. If he overdoes it by himself, his body loses energy, and could run a rick of killing him.

I, on the other hand, possess astral projection and clairvoyance. If I touch and object or visit a place that meant a lot to a spirit, I'm instantly taken back into the memory or scene that was significant. However, I have no control of my astral projection. It happens when I fall asleep. Of course when we least expect it. And sometimes, it gets bad enough to wake me up.

And that is also another reason why mom and dad are a tad bit reluctant to take us. Something could go wrong. We could see something that we're not supposed to.

I remember mom telling us about our dad's worst experience with his power- he watched and felt his twin die. We both understood that dad didn't want us living through what he had gone through, but it was still frustrating for us.

But now was our chance to do some good. Something worthy for ourselves.

But I had to get through a bloody tea party first.

A/N: HELLO! I missed you guys. It took me a while to decide what to write about for my next Ghost Hunt story and everything. But now that prom has gotten through and I only have about four weeks left of school, I figured I would have a little bit more free time. And to top that off, I have picked up on Tae Kwon Do now! :D Go me! I'm lethal-ish. Anyways, I think this will be a fun story to read and I hope you enjoy!

Love,

Jazzy!


	2. Tea Party

2:30 P.M.

Cambridgeshire- Hazelnut Grove- Winfrey's Estate

I allowed myself to try and absorb the greatness of Lucy Winfrey's estate, but there was too much for me to take in at once. It was then and there that I realized the way we lived was completely modest compared to her family. They had money and flaunted it about. I glanced nervously at Gavyn who only smirked.

"I know why you drove me now." I said accusingly.

He smiled and ignored my glare.

"Have fun sis." He spoke teasingly.

I fidgeted and messed with my favorite dress; the flowers sewed on the bottom of it were purple and green and a black ribbon decorated the waist. And one of the only reasons I was in love with it was because it didn't hug onto my every single curve. The hem would flutter about in the wind.

Gavyn pulled the car up to the front of the white mansion and stopped just as the butler stepped off the porch to greet me. He was quick to open the door and greet me.

"Welcome to the Winfrey estate Madame Davis. I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay."

I thanked him again and allowed him to lead me to the house. If the tea party had been here yesterday instead of the café they had owned, I probably would have stayed.

The parlor that the butler escorted me to was Victorian styled with the bright and vivid colors. I thought I had stepped back into the late 1800's as soon as I walked in there. I contained myself from sitting in the chairs in case I went straight through it. Knowing my luck, I probably would have. But they were beautiful none the less. The floor still looked like it was the original wooding that was first used in the house, but it held a beautiful shine to it. All of the pictures were in golden frames and held up proudly on the wall.

And, oh, the fire place. How it still held the beautiful rustic look it had once been. It seemed as if time had stopped around it and no one touched it since.

I know I was still confused about the invitation all together. Lucy is a blue blood- someone born into the richer part of society or in other words, an aristocrat. As hard as politicians try, people still view the classes of society. It's not as bad as it had been back in the day, but there are those people who are still old-fashioned. And according to _those_ people, my family should reside in the upper rank of the middle class. So why invite someone small like me to her luxurious house?

The sound of approaching footsteps brought me out of my bewilderment. It was Lucy in all of her modesty. I felt sure that if she didn't have a stuck up woman for a mother, she would have shown up to her own party in normal jeans and a t-shirt, which wouldn't have bothered me at all. But, like I had mentioned before, her mother was the devil in disguise- a fashion and etiquette police.

But I held no grudge against Lucy because of her mother. She was nice to me whenever I bumped into her at the University or in town. But I was never really close with her, so I was still trying to figure out why she would invite me to her home if we barely knew each other.

And of course, I felt completely underdressed with my little black and white dress. Her beautiful peach-colored dress went to her knees and was decorated with white embroidered swirls on the hem.

"Oh Jeanine! I'm so glad you aren't sick anymore. I was worried about you!"

"Thanks." I muttered slightly. No one ever said I had wonderful social skills.

"Let's go to the garden! I'm sure you there's a lot of beautiful flowers that'll catch your attention." She wrapped a hand around my arm and was quick to lead me through the house. I wanted to stop and observe the other rooms that she had guided me through, but I could tell there was something on her mind.

We crossed what I could only assume as the music room and found the sliding glass doors that took us out back, only to have my breath taken away.

The patio was made of cobble stones, and held some beautiful red wood chairs that glistened in the sun. But it was the layers of the different colors and shapes of flowers that kept me in awe. But it was the colors of the trees across the small stream that caught my attention.

"Are those Sakura trees?"

Lucy gave me a blank look, which turned into something confused. I realized I had used a Japanese word she wasn't familiar with.

"Ah, sorry. I meant Cherry Blossoms. Are those trees Cherry Blossom trees?"

"Oh! Yes, they are. My grandmother asked for them to be imported when she was a young girl. Beautiful, aren't they?"

It was easy to recognize that the trees were in season. The pink flowers caught and captivated my attention. They were so beautiful.

"Can we go see them closer?"

Lucy smiled in response and was quick to let me cross the small bridge. I took a chance to glimpse into the flowing water to find colorful fish residing at the bottom of the clear stream.

A small bench sat underneath the tree as if it was waiting for someone in particular. Absentmindedly, I allowed my hand to graze the bench as I took a step closer to the foreign looking tree. But a sense of warmth and comfort suddenly washed over me. I quickly pulled my hand away from the bench and clutched it tightly to my chest.

"No. Oh bollocks!" I whispered angrily more to myself.

"Pardon? Is everything okay Jeanine?"

Ah, I forgot about Lucy. I quickly regained composure and smiled at her.

"Yes. I'm fine. Sorry for bothering you. I felt a bit dizzy, that's all. But I've recovered." I lied. "Was this an important place to your grandmother?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yes, it's where grandfather purposed to her. She made many happy memories here; it was her favorite place in the entire garden."

"Ah." That would explain the warmth and happiness I had felt there.

"I take it that she doesn't visit anymore?" I asked cautiously.

"She passed away last summer."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

She watched me closely and the smile disappeared off of her face. "Jean, we really need to talk about something important."

I felt the smile and warmth evaporate as Lucy's mood took a swing. Grabbing her hands, I led her towards a pavilion I had spotted.

As soon as we hit the pavilion, Lucy dragged me to the seat next to her. She had my full attention as she stood over me.

"I have something very important to ask of you Jean."

I bit my bottom lip. Was this the real reason as to why she would invite me to a tea party? To use me? I began to fidget and feel a little bit self-conscious.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath in and started to wring her hands together nervously.

"I need a friend."

I bit my lip and watched her carefully.

"But what about those other girls?"

Lucy looked on the verge of tears.

"You see, that's the problem with the bluebloods of this country." She said bitterly. "They make friends to look good in this stupid society. I need someone who would be trustworthy. Honest."

"And why did you choose me?" Now I was curious. I hope this wasn't a pity party.

"Because I keep hearing a lot of nice things about you Jean. I see you at the university and something just draws me to you."

I couldn't hold it back anymore. Giggles just started to bubble and soon, I was laughing.

"I'm so sorry." I managed to squeak out as soon as astonishment crossed her face. "I'm not picking on your or anything of the sort. I mean, that was the intent of my visit."

Lucy smiled and giggled as well.

"Funny, how fate works, isn't it?"

"That it is." I agreed.

"Girls?"

The voice was unfamiliar to me, but Lucy's face dropped a little. All of our giggling and happiness ceased as soon as a tall woman walked out from the house. She wore a pinstriped business suit with her blonde hair strictly combed back into a tight bun.

"Who is that?" I asked, bewildered that one person could completely change Lucy's mood.

"My mother. She was not supposed to be home."

I watched the two hostesses sip their tea silently. Lucy's mother was a magnificent and noble looking woman. She held her head high and not showed one sign of slack in her structure. Elegant and yet cold. I didn't like her at all. She was the selfish, pompous side of the aristocrats that I hated. And the entire tea time, she had spent her attention on me.

"I know its quiet obvious about what you and your family do for a living. I mean, your parents are so famous for it." Mrs. Winfrey spoke coolly and without glancing up at me from her tea cup. "And there have been rumors that you and your brother possess some of the supernatural powers," I glanced over to Lucy, looking for a clue as to where the conversation was going. But Lucy was distracted with her tea, and seemed a bit distracted. I noted her reaction to her mother and wondered what their relationship was. "And so I was wondering if you and your brother would be our entertainment for the garden party. It would truly be such a spectacle-"

My heart instantly sank. Was she really going in _that _direction? A darker feeling took over my emotions.

"Please stop, Mrs. Winfrey. I think I've heard enough." I said coldly.

Her eyes widened at the new tone in my voice as I rose up. My tea cup was set down forcefully and ended up clattering against the plate.

"What we have will _never_ be used as a source of entertainment because, had you done the proper research, it takes our life force away. If my brother uses his power extraneously, it could cost him his life. I will not have you ask of him or myself to go through such an insulting experience." I pulled my phone out of my purse and started to walk away. "Now if you excuse me, Mrs. Winfrey, I have important business to attend to. Thank you for the invitation to tea, Lucy."

I walked away from the table, almost trembling with anger. I could find my way out of the estate, even if it had meant walking.

A/N: Hello! I would definately like to thank my first four reviewers! It was tough, seeing the number change, but I just need to get back into the swing of things. So I have a question for you guys, those who will actually respond anyways, is it me, or are we getting a TON of rain? Because I had to leave school early today so I could get home before I was rained out. Ridiculous! Anyways, my graduation date is coming up in three more weeks, so I'll be busy. But I will definately try my darnest to get this up and done with it. I'm also up to taking ideas as well! I have a good idea of what I'm doing to this story, but I don't mind other options as well! :D I hope you all enjoy!

Love,

Jazzy


	3. Guest Invasion

4:20 P.M.

Oliver Davis Mansion

I let my feet dangle in the cool spring water and began to close my eyes as I let the sounds of nature sink in.

Today had been a disaster, no lie.

I probably ruined an opportunity of befriending Lucy, and managed to uninvited myself to her house.

Groaning, I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. The first thing I did as soon as I snuck inside my room was change into something comfortable, and left on a walk behind the mansion.

I spotted a black fur ball slink up next to me and rubbed against my hip as she began to purr. It was the kitten from last night. I smiled and picked her up to pet her. She meowed at me and closed her eyes as I ran my fingers through her thick coat.

And the phone began to vibrate.

The two of us broke out of our tranquility as I reached forward for my phone and checked the ID. I took a deep breath in.

Dad.

"'Ello?"

"You know, ignoring me will only go so far."

"Oh." I was surprised. "Hello Gavyn."

"Quit blocking me out twin. It's really irritating. And it's especially rude to ignore my phone calls and text."

"Why whatever do you mean dearest brother?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Don't lie to me Jean. What's to stop me from going to the spring? You have the cat with you and you are wallowing in self pity for God's sake!"

I glared at the grass as if it ratted me out to my brother.

"And who said I was wallowing in self pity?" I argued back. "I'm just collecting my thoughts."

"Lucy called."

"Ah." Every rebuttal I had thought of was instantly gone. "And what did she say?"

"She told me what happened."

"Well good for her."

"Jean." His voice was hard and demanding, much like father's when he was angry. "The least you can do is call her and let her know you aren't angry at her."

"… You know I hate it when you make more sense."

"Someone has to think things through when it deals with you dummy."

"Hey! I will not take your insults now."

"Well whatever it is that you're doing now, I suggest you head back up to the house. Mom and dad called in favors for the case. We'll be having guests from Japan."

"What?" I stopped and started biting my lower lip.

"You'll be fine you worry wart. Just don't try to be too much of a blubbering idiot."

"Why are you so mean? I bet you don't treat those little girls you run with like that."

"We're not going into this conversation. Just come back to the house."

"Yes sir!" I saluted him, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "I'll be up there in a bit."

"Don't dawdle."

"You got it!"

Slamming my cell phone shut, I jumped to my feet and bent over to gather my shoes and my kitten.

"Come now Darby dearest, let's return to the adobe."

She squeaked in protest as I picked her up, but ignored it. I wasn't going to leave her out here by herself.

I had set the final tray of tea down in front of the guests and took a step back so they could serve themselves. In total, five had arrived from Japan. The first one to the house and caught my interest instantly, Yasuhara Omasu. He had really never stopped talking and scheming with my mother ever since he arrived. Even though he was pleasant to me, I could tell he was already trying his luck with my father. He even insisted that I called him Yasu.

"An old nickname your mother called me a while ago." He explained without glancing away from his file. "So, Lancaster Castle, eh?"

My dad made a scowl and crossed his arms.

"Much to my dismay." He grumbled darkly as Uncle Lin suddenly appeared at his elbow with a huge folder.

"Why is that?"

"Media coverage." I spoke quickly, knowing how much dad _hated _the press.

I was on the receiving end of one of dad's glares before he pressed on.

"It's too big. There's too much history to shift through, and not to mention, the office and the dungeon is still in use."

"It might be overwhelming even." Mom added in as she entered the room with a tray full of tea paraphernalia.

"Still making tea eh?" Yasu chuckled and covered his face. "Some things never change.

The door bell ringing caused everyone to perk up.

"That must be the others." Aunt Madoka spoke quickly and shared a look with my mother and me.

Without another hesitation, the three of us jumped and ran for the door. Although I knew my struggle and fight to the door was hopeless as mom and Madoka tripped me. I found the floor very quickly and laid there for a second, gathering myself together before I decided to try to get back up. By then, the door had already been answered and I heard the voices of Aunt Ayako and Uncle Takigawa, of whom I haven't seen since in a couple of years. Then I was suddenly inspired to rush to the door and greet the couple. However, I stopped short when I spotted two figures standing in the doorway, hand in hand, taking in the scene. The woman was a beautiful woman with her long black hair and dark colored eyes. She wore a traditional Japanese kimono and hid her smile behind her sleeve. She had the familiar face of Hara Masako. And holding her hand was a taller man with blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. He also held one of the strangest accents I've ever heard, but I was quick to recognize it. Mom and Madoka were fawning over the guests that they failed to even introduce me. I opened my mouth to introduce myself when I was intercepted by a pair of strong arms.

"Oh Jean! It's so good to see you again!" Uncle Takigawa lifted me up off the ground and twirled me around in happiness. I giggled and let him do what he please. Had he been someone else though, they would be on the ground crying.

"I'm glad to see you too Uncle. And you too Auntie." I called out to the beautiful Miko. She waved a hand in my general direction as she turned back to my mom and continued the conversation. When I was returned on solid ground, I turned to the unusual pair. I held a hand out to the man first.

"Hello, I'm Jeanine Davis."

His blue eyes were lit up with delight.

"It's nice to meet you finally Jeanine. I'm John Brown, and this is my wife, Hara Masako."

"Not Brown?" Madoka asked over my shoulder.

Ms. Hara shook her head.

"No, I decided to keep my maiden name. We're bound by the American customs of a couple that lives together for more than five years." She explained quickly before bowing politely to me. I was quick to return the gesture, only to be pushed out of the way again as mom almost mugged Ms. Hara.

"It's been too long Masako! I'm so excited that you two could make this trip. We really need help on this."

"Right." Uncle stepped in. "Let's get settled in, then we can talk case."

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I had back to back stuff happening, and especially with graduation in a couple of weeks, I've been studying to not screw myself over. I know this chapter is a little boring and junk, but it must be done. I love the small encouragement I've been getting, and I'm always looking for more! :D Until next time dearies!

Love,

Jazzy


	4. Lancaster Castle

Davis Mansion

Mai's P.O.V.

A silence had fallen over the living room as everyone got seated around the projector. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to watch my two children adjust to the newer setting. Regardless of what Naru says, those two were certainly the social butterflies. But I think it also helped that Yasu was chatty, more than normal.

I felt my husband approach behind me and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Are we ready to begin?" He whispered into my ear.

Grabbing the folders for each individual person, I stepped away and nodded my head.

"Yep, let's go!"

Naru nodded over to Lin, who typed quickly on his lap top and fixed the projector to the presentation. The lights were clicked off as soon as I handed off the last folder. I took a seat next to my daughter on the couch and snuggled in next to her. She gave me a happy smile and then turned her attention to her father. There was a click from the laptop and images came up on the screen, all different snap shots of the castle itself. The main entrance was through a 20 meter high gatehouse. Two semi-octagonal towers flanked a passageway protected by a portcullis. And the battlement that projected over the gatehouse didn't escape my attention, and a statue of John of Gaunt loomed over it all.

Another picture caught my attention as I recognized the keep, probably the oldest standing building throughout the entire castle. It stood four stories high with buttresses at each corner and in the middle of each wall.

"This is Lancaster Castle in, of course, Lancaster England. It's one of the only few castles that's still active. The Ministry of Justice operates a Crown court in one part of the building, and some of the others still serve as a prison."

Naru stepped back and let Lin continue.

"The castle was built in 79 AD. As time passed, there were additions made and the castle was remodeled, but it still served its purpose as a prison. And then it turned into the Executioner's Block."

There was another clicking sound as the pictures changed.

"The number of executions between 1782 and 1865 is two-hundred and sixty-five."

Takigawa let out a whistle and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's a lot of people. Especially if most of them are spirits." He commented.

"Right. It's way too big of a job for us alone." Ayako was quick to agree.

"However, we were asked to investigate the dungeons and the offices." Naru was quick to interrupt. "They understood the level of cleansing it would take and knew that we wouldn't be able to cleanse the entire place with that many souls. They just want the offices and the jail cells cleansed. There's been trouble."

There was a silent click as the picture changed to a darker scene of the front door. The lights of an ambulance took up most of the picture, but all of our attention was focused on the body bags and a stretcher. Two medics blocked the view of the victim's face, but it was easy to see blood dripping off.

"Prisoners are being attacked and killed. The guards, when they try to help, get attacked." Naru finished.

"So this is a dangerous case, eh Naru?" Ayako asked.

Naru was quick to turn a dark glare on the poor Miko.

"If you feel that your safety is in danger, you can decline the offer."

A scowl crossed her face as she harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"I never said I wouldn't do it Naru. Just making sure I understand what we're getting ourselves into, that's all."

I put a hand on Jean's leg and gave it a tight squeeze. She gave a startled jump and tore her eyes away from the image on the screen.

"Did you see something?" I whispered to her.

Jean shook her head slowly.

"No, I just get the sudden feeling of dread. This won't be pretty, will it?"

"I don't think it will be, especially with these attacks." I whispered back to her. "How often do the attacks occur?" I asked Naru.

He flipped the folder open and rummaged through some pages before stopping.

"As often as three times a week."

"My gods!" Monk exclaimed as he stood up from the couch and started to stretch his legs out. "That's an awful lot. Are we the first team to head in?"

Lin stepped forward and turned the projector off.

"Not really. There have been other teams in before us, but they were mostly for the more obvious ghosts, like the little girl, the monk or the Grey Lady, but none of them have been exorcised yet. However, there have not been any ghosts of the Pendle Witches Trial, which is a shock for us. But there's a possibility that this spirit attacking might be related to the hanging Trials."

"When do we leave?"

"Give us another day to pull our equipment together and call in favors, then we'll leave by Tuesday."

The horse under me moved at a slow and easy pace, which was almost lured me to sleep.

"Mai dear?"

"Hmm?"

I hadn't noticed that my husband was talking to me at all, my mind was wondering. His blue eyes were full with concern and eagerness that I hadn't seen in a while. His brown horse was traveling at an easy pace next to mine.

"Are you okay? You are so quiet."

"Sorry. I was just thinking, that's all."

"About the case?" He guessed.

"Yeah. Just worried about the children, that's all."

"Why?"

"They've had no experience. I feel like we're throwing them in the middle of this."

"Which is the best way to learn."

I fell silent again and studied my saddle.

"It's dangerous."

Naru grabbed a hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It'll be fine. We're with them. They know how to use their powers, and they know the mantras. They're ready."

"I know. That's why I'm worried. That's all. I'll have to get use to it, that's all."

I felt a hand gently touch my face, and I looked up in time to see my husband lean in and kiss me.

A/N: I'm apologizing again for the delays. There's been awful weather here; internet has gone down for a bit. Not to mention, towns around me have been hit by serious tornados, and we're thinking we might not be so lucky to be avoided next time. Joplin is not too far, and I will be trying to help there as much as I can. And not to mention a trip my twin and I'll be making next week! So, I took advice from () and went with changing P., which is something I don't do often, but I think I can pull it off as long as I keep it between Jeanine and Mai. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!

Love,

Jazzy


	5. Another member

Sleepy Sheep Café

9:35 A.M.

Jeanine Davis-

"So," Lucy started slowly. "I won't be seeing you for a week, will I?" Her voice lacked all happiness that I had heard when I had first met her.

I studied the blonde a little more, and noted the lack of a spark in her green eyes. Along with her attire. Today, those beautiful blonde locks were pulled back into a ponytail, but her bangs still fell in her face gently. And I was completely right about the assumption of jeans and a regular shit being her comfortable clothes.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

She took a deep breath in.

"Just when I was finally getting use to having you around for a bit, you'll be leaving me in the clutches of my mother." She stopped and covered her mouth quickly. "Oh I'm so sorry. That was selfish of me."

I smiled at her modesty and waved it off.

"I should be apologizing. I wish I could take you with me."

"Don't worry about me. Have fun. I know how much you're looking forward to this."

We fell into an awkward silence as all my thoughts began to race.

"Are you taking my mother's research class for this semester?" I asked slowly.

Lucy shook her head.

"No, I'm supposed to be taking that class, but I'm already in your dad's class."

I stopped watching my drink and glanced up. Her green orbs connected with mine proudly.

"How?"

A mischievous grin appeared on that beautiful face and she bit a giggle back.

"I took your mom's class during the summer. Mom thought I was going to piano lessons."

Confusion hit me a little bit.

"But, my parents never mentioned you before."

She nodded her head and took a satisfying sip of her coffee.

"They understood the secrecy. In fact, it was encouraged. I was told I had a knack for some of these things."

I set my coffee mug down on the table and found myself standing up in excitement.

"You must come with us to Lancaster Castle!"

She shook her head slowly.

"No, I can't. My mother would _never_ approve. At all. And besides, I can't possibly see your dad letting me join in. He's got enough workers as it is.

Grinning, I gave her one of my most confident smiles I could ever muster.

"Do not doubt the determination of a Davis."

"…and you always told me that I needed a friend that is my age. Well, Lucy is that friend that I need, mother. Besides, you said she was one of the top students in your class, right dad?" I looked over to my father, who crossed his arms and was watching me with narrow eyes. I knew he didn't like where my proposition was going, but before he could say anymore, I kept on. "Lucy needs the field work anyways father, and this will also provide the quality girl time you said I needed mother."

I watched my mom flick a worried and pleading glance to my father as he let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He looked to Lucy, who was seated behind me and let out a sigh.

"Have you told your mother yet?" My mom asked.

She shook her head.

"No Mrs. Davis."

"You're twenty-one, correct?" My father asked.

"Yes Dr. Davis. I'm a legal adult now."

"So if I take you on as an apprentice, then your mother wouldn't be upset and come hunting us down, crying bloody murder, right?" He asked slowly.

She nodded her head.

"Yes sir."

Father looked over at mom, and pushed himself off of his perch on the desk.

"Will you step out into the hallway and let us discuss this Miss Winfield?"

She stood up quickly and left my parent's office. Her face was a little pale.

"_We can turn this into a lesson on the go, Naru."_ Mom spoke quietly to him in Japanese.

He gave her a look.

"_I can't have anyone getting in the way. This is a dangerous case Mai. And you should have known better Jean."_

"_I'm sorry father. I was following my intuition."_

Both of them paused at the window and shared a look. I watched them as they held a silent conversation just through their actions. Dad was the first one to break away.

"_We can't ignore your intuition." _He spoke softly. _"However, you need to be sure of this, okay Jean? Are you able to distinguish the difference between what you really want, and what you need?"_

I nodded my head assertively.

"_I can. Trust me, you won't regret letting her come."_

There was a pregnant pause between the three of us. I steadily watched my dad for any signs of denial, but I could tell he was in deep thought.

"Tell her to pack her bags for a week and to be ready to work hard. I will not take her lightly and she will be tested every chance that arises."

I almost squealed in delight and rushed forward to hug him. I was awarded with a small smile and a pat on my back as he released me to go tell Lucy the wonderful news.

3:45 P.M.

Davis Mansion

"What are you working at?"

My brother's voice made me jump in surprise. I grabbed onto the punching bag I was practicing on to regain my poise. In a few seconds, I recovered my kickboxing stance and resumed my training.

"I'm not sure what you mean Gavyn." I spoke quickly as I focused on performing my five step technique that helped me warm up. Gavyn stepped behind the bag and held it as I practiced my kicks.

"I don't know." He started off a little sarcastically. "Maybe it's the fact that your sudden best friend is going with us. I don't care if Lucy goes, I just wish you had given me a little bit of a warning."

"A warning?"

He nodded his head.

"Yes. A warning that your intuition was acting again. " The bag moved back a little as I planted a hard back hook kick. I even heard a grunt from Gavyn as it landed. "God good Jean!"

I smiled and took a step back so he could catch his breath.

"It's my favorite kick!"

"And your strongest. Take a break. Talk to me. Please?"

I took aim again and kicked the bag.

"I can't. You caught me in the middle of practicing."

He let out a frustrated sigh. I wiped away some of the sweat rolling down my face and reclaimed my fighting stance.

"Then at least talk to me while you work some steam off."

"I can do that."

"So what happened?"

"Which time?"

"The tea party. Talk."

The bag was rocked again by a hard kick but it was quickly steadied.

"Everything was fine until the Mrs. Winfield came home. Then it just flopped over. Her mom is a total bitch."

The punching bag suddenly swung towards me dangerously. I quickly stepped out of the way and watch it swing on the chains as I shot a glare to my twin.

"Why did you do that?"

"You, dearest, act irrational when you get angry." He caught the bag and leaned on it. "How did you get home without being spotted by me? You didn't even call me. The only warning I had, it was the shift of emotions I had felt."

"I walked."

I landed a 360 degree round house kick which pushed him back some. I studied his face as it grew darker and his eyes grew a bit hard. I could have sworn I was looking dad in the face.

"You walked?"

"Don't be a parrot _dearest_." I mocked. "It's not fitting for you."

I aimed for a cross hook with my right hand, but it was quickly intercepted by Gavyn. I stopped surprised and let him hold it tightly. He had my attention.

"Don't be stupid Jeanine Marie."

Reclaiming my hand was a bit harder than I had thought, but I managed to wrench it away from him angrily.

"I had to. You took the car back, remember? Besides, I don't know what the big deal was."

I took a step forward, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and held back.

"You know how to defend yourself, I give you that much. But what if there's more than one? What if they're skilled in what they do? Jeanine, please be careful."

His eyes grew soft with worry. I sighed and loosened up in his grip before he let me go.

"I'm sorry Gavyn. But next time, let me take the car in case I need to leave."

He smiled gently.

"Can't. You're not invited back, remember?"

I pouted and punched his arm. He let me go and took a step back.

"Make sure you're ready to go, and please promise me one thing."

I took a stance back at the bag as soon as he retreated for the door.

"What's that?"

"Stay close to me during this case."

I turned quickly on my heel and was ready to shoot him another glare.

"And what would make you say that?"

A smirk was my first answer before the real one.

"Intuition."

A/N: Hello everybody! First off, I must apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes I have made. I am visiting my family and when we went swimming, I lost my last right contact. But luckily, I left eye dominant! And I don't have glasses because a certain animal of mine ate mine. Here it is! Chapter five! And I'm really loving the reviews I get! They're so positive and make me happy! And I'm always looking for a person's input!

Love,

Jazzy! :D


	6. New Arrangements

9:43 A.M.

Lancaster Castle

Mai Davis

Day 1

The last of the equipment had been brought in and set down quickly with a huff. I stepped away from it before Naru could change his mind of its location and quickly busied myself with some other task, looking for our rooms. The security guard was nice enough to let us stay in the guest homes, which weren't used very often. But at least they had working water.

And of course, the only reason why I was looking for the rooms was because Naru had put Monk, Ayako, and Yasu to work taking our luggage in.

And I was silly enough to let the kids help Naru set the equipment up.

I spotted Masako who looked pale and was leaning into John.

"There are so many spirits." She whispered behind her kimono.

I gently accepted her from John and gave her a tight squeeze on her shoulder.

"I know. Would you like to settle down in the rooms?"

She nodded her head and allowed me to guide her across the large grounds.

And of course, the guest houses that we were to stay in were not that large, but in one of the small houses, we managed to fit us six ladies in the rooms.

I was also relieved to find that Lucy had deceived us all, and didn't pack many bags as Ayako had.

But as soon as we hit the air conditioned rooms, Masako instantly released my arm and headed for her room that she shared with Ayako. Madoka and I shared a room, leaving Lucy and Jeanine alone to themselves.

I evaluated the rooms and found that there was nothing spectacular about them. Everything was a dull grey color. But I guess that was to be expected when we were dealing with a prison.

I could hear Ayako arguing with Monk, followed by a loud banging sound that I could only perceive as some of the luggage hitting the floor. I gave Masako a light touch on the shoulder.

"We're meeting in the conference room in about ten minutes. Do you want me to send one of the girls for you?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'll get John to take me there."

I nodded and wondered out into the entrance hall where I did find the trio making a ruckus. I cleared my throat and waited for them to notice me there. Yasu was the first one to notice before he opened his big mouth.

"Guys, we're meeting in the conference room soon." I reminded them carefully before I pushed past them and stepped out onto the open grounds, and then released the long sigh I had been holding in.

10:07 A.M.

"We need to make sure we are careful when we're investigating the prison cells." Naru spoke quickly and let some of the folders pass around. "The crown removed the prisoners that were in the same hall, but they're not all gone." He sounded not very thrilled at the fact, and I touched him slightly on the shoulder. He looked back at me and took a deep breath in.

"But fortunately, we will not be just in the prison cells all at once, because that would be too easy." Lin carried on for Naru. "They requested that we had a look around that entire wing and the dungeon, so our work will be cut out for us."

"Right. We'll need cameras set up in the dungeon, the stair well, the main hall way and of course, the tower."

"The tower?" Gavyn asked. "I don't remember you guys mentioning the tower before."

"Well son," Naru started. "It's because we weren't requested to do it at first. But there's been a sighting of a ghost who repeatedly jumps out of the window. There have been reports of something pushing it out, but it's a rare sighting."

Jeanine made a face at the same time Gavyn did. I knew they were having an inside conversation, even though they were sitting next to each other on the couch. Lucy was perched on the other side of Jeanine, and seemed to be comparing notes with her.

"So why are we investigating it?" Jeanine asked carefully.

"Because the ghost jumps only when a member of the Ministry of Justice is in the right position to be jumped on. It's the only way to the office."

"Right. So it's more of a pest than anything else." She summarized and began to write in the dark blue note book that she had.

"Exactly. And that's why we're going to give you the tower to conduct your own case0. Along with the office." Jeanine ceased her writing and looked up at Lin and Naru as Naru continued. "Papers start to fly and the staplers turn into lethal weapons on occasion. And then there's your usual knocking on the walls in some of the corridors."

I watched as Gavyn's and Jeanine's faces fell. There was a dark look shared and I knew that they were sharing angry words between each other. And I knew that look she was sending him. Poor Lucy shrank back into the couch with her notebook clutched close to her chest.

"What?"

Naru was quick to act, which was no surprise to anyone. He was in fact the one who saw it coming.

"It's safer by far. You three won't be in the prison, and it's not like I'll be leaving you alone. Lin, Madoka and Yasuhara will be with you as backups. That's a team."

Gavyn stood up slowly and stepped in front of his fuming sister. I watched as he locked eyes with Naru and made a quick decision.

"We'll work hard dad."

Lucy and Jeanine were quick to stand up and got ready to go.

"Well, we better get ready for our case." Jeanine said a bit coldly, and took off angrily.

Naru shot a look to Lin, who nodded silently and followed the three teenagers out the door. Madoka was not far behind them either. However, Yasuhara approached Naru with a puppy dog face.

"Why did you put me with the younger kids? What have I done to you to deserve this punishment?" He wailed dramatically.

Naru, straight faced, ignored him. I nudged Yasu and grinned as we whispered.

"It's so we can't plot against him again."

"But it gives me more of a chance to plot against your kids. That'll be entertaining!"

"Don't drive them up the wall Yasu." A low voice growled next to me.

My husband gently touched my elbow and sent a silent warning to Yasu.

"Oh Naru, dear!" He exclaimed. "How I have missed teasing you so! What am I to do without you?"

He let out a short sigh.

"Sit on top of the kids." He said seriously. "Monitor them please. I know they'll find a way into what we're working with."

Yasu saluted him seriously.

"Aye aye captain! I'll report as soon as possible!"

And like that, we watched him skip off. I turned to Naru and gave him a glare.

"You challenged the kids on purpose, didn't you?"

I was answered with a shrug.

A/N: Hello all! I wrote this on my way home from my trip! And let me tell you, you NEVER get too old for the zoo! I have to say, I loved the penguins and lions the most! The large male lion woke up, roared for a minute, (which was cool and scary!) and then flopped back down to sleep. But yes, the penguins were so darn cute that I had to pick up one for myself. Now, my beanie baby collection has added on with a fluffy penguin! :D I'm sorry, I know I'm a little excited. Anyways, I know this chapter was boring, and I do apologize for it. But it has to happen. I'd really hate to rush into things. I'm trying to pace myself. So I do hope you enjoy this, because I am! So, what is Yasu going to do now that he's been dubbed as the 'babysitter'? I do like input, and I'm very receptive to any ideas. I'll try to fulfill any requests that you guys might have!

Love,

Jazzy


	7. Plans

Day 2

1:43 p.m.

Lancaster Castle- Ministry Office

Jeanine Davis-

I frowned as a stapler flew past my head and my shirt tightened from Lucy's tight grip on me. Gavyn just ducked out of the way from a three hole puncher, and the situation didn't help when everyone in the room was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, screaming.

"Well twin, what do you suggest we do?" I asked Gavyn.

"You could use the nine cuts, but it'll only dispel the force for a few hours. When it comes back though, it'll be mad."

"Exorcise it?" Lucy asked from behind my back.

"Not in the state that it's in." I answered her.

Gavyn glanced behind me and let a frown settle on his face. He poked Lucy as a pencil flew over his head.

"Why are you hiding Lucy?"

"Because there's things flying around and I don't wanna get hit." She stated so matter-of-factly.

And of course, as soon as those words came out of her mouth, a trashcan nailed Gavyn on the knee, and sent him to the ground. Stifling a laugh, I bent over him to make sure he was okay, but I was instantly pushed away by him. I don't think he appreciated the teasing I was getting ready to serve.

"I'm fine. Just get the workers out of here and we'll need to seal the room so the poltergeist won't escape."

"How?" Lucy was quick to ask.

"Charms." Lin replied quickly as he walked into the room. "I saw the monitors change quickly and came to check on you guys. You need to get out before it finds the scissors."

I wanted to glare at my uncle for bossing us around, but I knew he was right. It wouldn't be too long until the scissors would be lethal.

People started rushing out of the door as soon as they realized help had arrived. With a charm fresh in my mind, I glanced around for a sharpie. It would work if I could get the symbols right. I spotted a huge black marker that was sitting in a pencil holder with a letter opener. I was weighing the options in my mind before I spoke

"Can you cover for me uncle?" I asked quickly, remembering his shiki.

"Not if you're planning on doing something stupid."

I spotted Yasu and Lucy helping Gavyn up off the floor, but his eyes were on me.

'_Don't be stupid Jean.'_

'_You know I will be.'_

"Jean!"

I dashed forward just as the letter opener came to life. It hovered in the air for a second, and recognized me as a target; I tensed, ready to turn back. And then, a set of arms wrapped around me and pulled me to the ground just as it whizzed overhead. My breath was instantly knocked out from my body as a crushing weight held me down on the ground. I heard everything drop on the cold tile floor and I knew we had lost the spirit.

"Bloody hell." I muttered under my breath and was instantly released from my prison. Uncle Lin had a firm grip on my arm as he hoisted me up from the ground, and showed no sign of removal as he towed me out of the room away from everyone else. I looked down at the ground, ashamed that I was being treated like a little child getting ready for a spanking.

He waited until we were outside, hiding in a corner and away from any human beings before he stopped and turned around to talk to me.

"Jean." He spoke softly that I almost missed it. Lin squeezed my hand and released his grip to get my attention, but I found my shoes more interesting.

"Jean, please look at me."

Biting my bottom lip, I forced myself to look up. Everything came rushing out before I could stop.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Lin!"

"Jean-"

"I just had an idea and I knew it would work if I got going fast enough."

"Jeanine-"

"I had the inscriptions in my mind and I wanted to catch that spirit so horribly that I could taste it and-"

"Jeanine! That's enough."

I stopped and watched him try to stay calm.

"I'm sorry Uncle Lin." I spoke softly.

"I know. But you _cannot_ be so reckless Jeanine. That's how accidents happen and you could have been hurt more than you thought. Definitely more than Gavyn. It's only our second day, and we need everyone to be smart, not desperate."

"I almost had it."

He held a hand up to stop me from pushing on.

"You should know that it's pointless to do something as reckless as that. You know that the spirit will come back. It gives you time to prepare the things you need and a plan."

I looked down to my feet again.

"Yes sir." I spoke softly.

"Think things through Jeanine. "

I nodded my head.

"I won't report this to your dad, but anymore incidents will be. You know they trust you to work smart. So don't give them a reason to worry."

I felt a hand on my head and I forced myself to look up into the Chinese man's face. His eyes were softer than they had been when he grabbed me. Before I knew it, I threw my arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

5:25p.m.

Lancaster Castle- second base

"We jumped too soon." Gavyn spoke to the rest of us, while holding a file in his hand; he reminded me too much of dad. "It was our mistake, and it's one we won't make again. I think we underestimated what we're dealing with. Lucy, was there any activity on the camera in the tower today?"

She swiveled her chair to face the computer screen and began typing away furiously on it. Her blonde hair was pulled up out of her face and she looked so serious for her personality.

"Nothing. Today was a silent day. The spirit is probably shy, so we shouldn't hear from it until tomorrow."

"So what about the one we encountered today?" I asked.

"It was angry about something. Probably us. But then again, we haven't heard from mom and dad yet. They probably found something."

We turned to Yasuhara, who was bent over a lap top. He glanced up and peered at us over his spectacles.

"Nope. They had no activity yet. But then again, it's only the second day."

"That's what I'm saying." Lucy started. "We shouldn't see anything until tomorrow."

Gavyn watched her for a second, and realized she was probably right, which was something he wouldn't like.

"We need to pull as much history about that tower first; see if there's any information that just sticks out to us. Otherwise, we'll be shooting in the dark." Lin spoke.

"Right." Gavyn agreed.

"But now it's time for dinner, Gavyn." I interrupted. "Let's bring what we have gathered up, discuss it with mom and dad, and see if there's something that we've missed. Then assign the first round of night shifts after we pull together a plan to trap that spirit. That's the first thing on our list."

I knew Gavyn wanted to bite the bullet and work as long as he could, but I knew he would overwork himself and be useless tomorrow if he didn't get enough rest.

"Do you think a simple exorcism would work on the spirit?" Lucy asked.

Madoka shook her head and crossed her arms as she answered the question.

"I'm not sure if it will or not. What happened today was to draw us out. It wanted a reaction. When it didn't get the reaction it was looking for, it quit. It puts too much thought into what it's trying to do."

"So it's not just a simple pest?"

"Nope. It's not as simple as we thought. Which is why I'm going to try to convince your parents to put us all back together." Lin answered solemnly.

A/N: Hello for those of you who are still reading. I just want to know, have I offended somebody or something? Or is there something wrong with my writing or story or what? I'm not getting any responses from you guys like I normally would, but my reviews have dwindled down to one, and I'm a little hurt, not gonna lie. I mean, I know there's you people reading, but I don't know… I really love feedback and comments about what you like and dislike. It's great motivation and I like your ideas! They help me with my writing. I REFUSE to stop writing on this though. The lack of feedback just puts me down a little bit, that's all. I know there have been some great stories that don't get finished, and I vowed to myself I would never leave a project unfinished. It's getting done. I won't leave you.

And I also apologize for sounding selfish as well. So I thank you, dear readers for sticking it with me, even if you don't review. I will grow up and put my big girl panties on. It was just a moment of despair.

Oh, and I had another idea for a fanfic, but it will just be little drabbles for you to enjoy. There's not gonna be a plot line! So I look forward to seeing how you guys will respond to it!

I will always love you guys!

Jazzy


	8. Feelings

Day 2

10:03 pm

Lancaster Castle- Main Headquarters

Mai Davis-

All of the pages were laid out before me. I knew if I looked hard enough, I would be able to find something off. Something different.

"Any luck Mai?" I heard John ask.

Shaking my head, I kept my eyes on the papers.

'_Maybe it's the names the dates that are similar.'_

I scanned my eyes over the delicate documents, looking at the dates each prisoner had entered since the day they started keeping tabs. There were a couple of dates that there were a ton of prisoners entered together, but there didn't seem to be anything significant.

Groaning, I let the papers be and stood up to consult the cameras.

"Any activity?" I asked Naru.

"None so far. Everything's quiet for the most part."

I knew he meant the prisoners. Regardless of the danger level, the crown had left the convicts down in the cells. My blood boiled at the thought of leaving them in harm's way, and when approached about the matter, all the Chief had done was shrug and respond with, "They're in there for life anyways."

"Mom?"

I looked over my shoulder and spotted Jean. I gave her a weary smile and let her sit down next to me.

"What is it dear?"

She looked slightly troubled as she searched for the right words.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" She finally asked.

"Pertaining to your case? No. We've been busy in the prison cells, trying to work around the convicts."

"Ah, so I see that stuck up old man wouldn't let them get moved?"

I shook my head and leaned back into the chair.

"Oh! Before I forget, I've found something that you guys might be able to use. It's an accident report for every single day since the late 1700's. I was surprised that something like this still existed!"

She dug into her messenger bag excitedly as I shot straight up.

"It even gave us a lead on our spirit in the office; that one was more recent. But I think it might help you find what you want."

A big, aged book was plopped on the table with a loud resounding thud. It caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"How did you get that?" Naru asked her as he carefully picked it up.

A wicked grin appeared on her face.

"Well, a worker was rather grateful of getting saved today. He offered to help me in any way necessary."

I gave her a dark look and shook my head at her. She simply shrugged and stood up.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to try and exorcise the spirit since we know a little bit more about what we're up against. If you would like to watch, feel free!"

And like that, she was out the door, off to her room, I hope.

"Mai," Naru called my name out softly. "I have a job for you. You will not like it, but it needs to be done."

I frowned at his words and crossed my arms.

"Okay?"

"Take the list that you have from the prisoners and copy it. Do the same with the accidents report. Then compare dates. When you narrow down similar dates, let me know."

"Yes sir." I mumbled a little grumpily. "Do you want me to start tonight?"

A small smile played on my husband's face as he bent forward and kissed my forehead.

"No. Not tonight. Sleep. You can start after the exorcism."

The thought of the exorcism caused me to frown again. I fidgeted in my chair uneasily.

"What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

"About the exorcism?" I nodded. "I know. It feels like it's a little too easy for them."

"I'm going to say it's a safe bet that we'll be there?" I asked again.

Naru nodded.

"You bet it. We'll be ready if something goes wrong."

I stood up and let him grab my hand. He pulled me into a tight hug and planted another soft kiss on my head.

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

Day 3

Lancaster Castle- Main office

8:21 am

Mai Davis-

The charms were in perfect place, surrounding every possible escape route. Everyone had even worn a charm on themselves in case if the spirit would try to posses somebody in the room. I nodded at my twins who nodded back at me. Lin pressed the record button on the camera and the room fell silent as the time drew closer for the spirit to materialize

Suddenly, the temperature dropped. Dangerously. Gasping, I grabbed a hold of Naru who kept his eyes on the twins. Together, they spoke as one while the spirit appeared.

Things began to be lifted up in air around the ghost and began to rotate around it. The short prayer ended. I saw Jean's eyes widen and recognized the dazed off expression. She was receiving a feeling or vision. Neither of which were good.

"You do not belong in this realm. You can move on." Her voice was soothing and gentle.

It was an offer to move on instead of forcing it out of existence, which was what would have usually happened during an exorcism.

It was something Jean didn't have ability in. I quickly glanced over to Masako and wandered away from my husband just as Gavyn reached out to Jean and warned her quickly.

"How is it reacting to Jean?"

Masako hid her face behind her hand. Today, she ditched the kimono.

"It's confused and intrigued by Jean."

"What do you mean?" Naru had silently crept up in our conversation.

Masako gasped a little bit as the ghost took a cautious step forward.

"It means that Jean is playing a dangerous game Oliver."

I glanced over as I recognized Madoka joining our conversation.

"We need to be ready?" I asked.

Naru nodded his head and turned his attention back to our kids. The ghost took a more confident move forward towards Jean who backed up quickly.

"Leave now or there's no turning back from what we are going to do." She demanded.

The vortex of office supplies picked up the speed. Gavyn was quick to step in front of Jean and performed the mantra that Monk had taught him years ago.

And then it dawned on me. This spirit is not planning on leaving so soon, but it was trapped in here. That would be dangerous for all of us.

"We need to take the charms off the walls! We can't keep it in here!" I told Naru.

He nodded in agreement and set off to make an exit. As soon as I tore the first two charms down, the mantra ended and I felt the spirit rush out behind me. Jeanine was frozen in her spot, and watched the wall with wide eyes for a while. I walked up to her slowly and reached out to touch her arm. She pulled away quickly before locking eyes with mine.

"I need to go out for something."

And like that, she was out of the door. I looked at Gavyn.

"Go with her please." I asked silently.

He nodded and took off after her.

"She felt something." I spoke. "She's a smart girl and would not have made that juvenile risk for nothing. You and I both know that."

Masako walked up beside me quietly.

"She felt his broken heart and betrayal."

"So something more went on here than what we've been given." Naru said a little coldly. "We need to find people who know the story, and we need to find them soon."

A/N: Ah, I apologize for my last Author's note. It was not fair or nice of me to do that to you guys. Thank you all for reviewing and encouraging me. It was a moment of aggravation. So, anyways, here's this chapter! I hope I didn't leave it at too much of a cliffie, I figured you guys would be sick of those. I had a lot of fun writing this while I'm writing the Alpha Biography, it helps me work through the worst case of my writer's blocks ever. So I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Love,

Jazzy


	9. Blackout

Day 3

Lancaster Castle- Archives

3:01 p.m.

Jeanine Davis-

Piles of large, ancient books loomed over me on the desk. They were re-written records of everything that had happened in the prisons. Who knew that the crown would think to keep things like this around? But I was stuck. I didn't know who or what I was looking for.

I sighed, and let my mind wander back to the feelings and words I had been attacked with.

"_I was used by her in every way imaginable."_

'_What did he mean by that?'_

"Jean?"

I almost jumped out of my skin, and glanced up to see Gavyn walk into the archive room.

"Hmmm?" I quickly turned back to the books but was handed two pieces of papers instead.

"What's this?"

"A comparison list. Mother made it and thought it could help you."

He pointed to the first page he gave me.

"This is a list of the accidents that you found. They're all dated. And this-" he pointed at the next page. "Is full of execution dates. We think the spirit was an officer of some lower rank."

"How could you tell?"

"Lin recorded the ordeal and Vyn and I went back over it." Lucy spoke confidentially.

How could I even overlook Lucy? She plopped herself down next to me cheerfully and pushed some of the books out of the way.

'_Vyn?'_ It just dawned on me. I glanced between the two of them and shook my head. _'It's possible.'_

"You really don't have to go through all of these, silly goose."

I fell silent and glanced at the list.

"Have you eaten yet?" Gavyn asked as he sat down next to me and flipped a book open.

I shook my head and continued studying the list.

"Nope, I've been busy."

"Busy with what? Listening to the bugs?"

Glaring at Gavyn with the darkest look I could muster, I pushed myself away from the desk and took the papers with me.

"I need a white board. Let's go back to base and we'll come back when we know what we're exactly looking for."

"Yes but you need to eat first." Lucy lectured me.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I have a granola bar back at base, let's go delineate children!"

Gavyn shot Lucy a slightly worried look.

"Oh no Lucy! She used a big word and then called us children. She suddenly got inspired."

I glared at him again and wanted to throw something at him, but had nothing to use as a missile.

"You're lucky. Come on you two. We have work to do!"

I was quick to leave the couple behind; I was finally getting a lead. As I crossed the courtyard, movement had caught my attention. I slowed down to a stop and watched a bus full of inmates march into the prison part of the castle. But for some reason, one had really grabbed my attention. He was the oldest one of them all, or that's what it seemed like to me. His face was covered with a white beard and moustache. He wasn't in a bad condition; actually, he looked healthier than a horse.

"Sis?"

The prisoner's eyes flashed over to where I was standing, and for a motherent, his brown eyes locked with mine. I felt a chill down my spine as he started to walk away, then broke the contact. Biting my bottom lip, I turned away and carried on about my business.

'_We might need to talk to the prisoner in the cell that's haunted.' _I sent to Gavyn, though I resented that remark.

'_We've thought about it before. But if it's going to happen, you know father won't let you in on it.'_

'_I know.'_

8:57 pm

Lancaster Castle- Secondary Base

"Okay, so we have three possibilities." I sighed as Madoka wrote of the white board.

After two whole hours of marking out possible dates on the white board, we were finally able to narrow it down into three promising dates that had one too many suspicious deaths, or not enough.

Gavyn casted me a side long glance

'_You still didn't eat supper either, did you?'_

'_I had a candy bar. Besides, I'm too busy to eat and I don't have an appetite to satisfy.'_

'_You used some power.'_

'_And I made up for it with a candy bar. Now twin, let's pay attention to Auntie. She hates it when we tune her out.'_

"We should assign the dates to a group. Yasuhara, you and Jean will take August 12th, 1763. Gavyn, you and Lucy will take-"

Madoka fell silent as an alarm on the screen started to warn us of activity.

"The temperatures are dropping rapidly in the tower and in the office." Lin called out to us as we rushed to the screens. "But there's no apparitions at all."

"Switch it to the thermals." I ordered.

Everything turned to dark shades, showing no sign of heat anywhere at all.

"What could possibly cause the spirits to move react like this?" Lucy asked in wonder.

"Jean," Gavyn turned to me quickly. "Call mother and see if they have any activity."

I flipped my cell phone out of my pocket when all of the electricity shut down. My screen went blank as the entire castle blacked out.

"The electronics aren't working. Let's go see what's wrong." Lucy suggested.

I felt everyone move around me in the darkness, searching for anything to be used as light. There was a small flicker of flame as Yasu flipped out a lighter.

"Let's find candles, shall we?"

There was a quick shriek followed by a loud thud.

"Oh my god Lucy! Are you okay?"

'_Gavyn, please try to not kill my friend. I'd appreciate to have her around.'_

'_It was an accident.'_

"I think I sprained my wrist, that's all. I'll be fine." She answered back cheerfully.

I closed my eyes and tried to recall the blue prints of the room. I knew there were candle holders on the wall by the door, but that was for decoration. Weather it held candles or not was a different story.

However, when I reached for where I _thought _the candles were, I ended up smacking someone in the face.

"Ow!"

I took a deep breath in.

"Oops. Sorry Auntie. It looks like we had the same idea. Are there any candles in that?"

"Oh yeah. We'll be good for a little bit." I could feel her move next to me as if she made a grab for them. "Yasu, dearest, will you bring that lighter over here? We found some candles."

"I'm here!" I jumped, startled when I heard Yasu's voice exactly behind me.

It didn't even help that he held the lighter up close to my face. Even though it was pointless, I shot him a dark glare. I prayed he would feel the glares, but if he did, it didn't stop him at all. Soon, some light filled the room, and every other person held a candle.

"Okay, what next?" I asked Uncle Lin.

"We go see if the other group needs any help."

"Right! Lead the way!" I stepped out of the doorway and let Lin take the lead to mother and father. I waited for Lucy to walk through the door before I fell in step with her.

"How's your wrist Lucy?" I asked her quietly.

She gave me a small smile, but her eyes held pain.

"I'll be fine."

I gave her a stern look before I picked up my step to catch up with Lin.

'_She needs to see Ayako when we find the other group.' _I sent to Gavyn.

I heard him trip behind me.

'_I did hurt her, didn't I?'_

'_Probably, you great brute.'_

It wasn't long before the other side of the hallway filled with candle light followed by the voices of the other group.

"Mother? Father?" I called out to them. Their chatter ended and we could hear the echoes of their footsteps speed up.

The light rounded the corner and with a great relief, we had found them.

"Are you guys okay?" Ayako was the first one to ask as she pushed ahead of the group.

"Lucy might need to see you first Ayako. She's tripped over Gavyn as soon as the lights went out, and I think she hurt her wrist." I said quietly.

Ayako pushed me out of the way, and went straight to Lucy. Father was the next one to greet us.

"Did you have any activity on your screens before we had a black out?" He asked Lin.

The tall man nodded his head.

"Yes. All of the rooms' temperatures began to drop considerably. When we got ready to call you, the blackout happened, and all of the electronics shut off. Not even cell phones or flashlights work now."

There was a ghastly, horrifying shriek that resounded throughout the castle. It bounced off the walls as the volume increased, and it sent our hands to our ears. And just as quick as it had started, it had ended. The lights slowly flickered back on, revealing letters on the wall. I looked around the old walls and stifled a groan as a nasty smell filled the small halls.

"Blood." Takigawa answered the unasked question. "It's written in blood."

"Leave." I answered. "It wants us to leave. Now."

And of course, that's what was written on the walls. 'Leave Now'. We looked over to mother and father for instructions.

"Let's recuperate in your base for a minute. Then we'll run the footage and see what we can see." Father finally spoke. "And after that, I feel it's best that we rejoin groups. It's obvious that everything is tied in together."

"Right." We all agreed and started to head back to our base.

"Jeanine, hold on." Father called out to me.

"Yes sir?"

The two of us held back towards the end of the crowd, and let the others go into the base. Father studied my face before he took a deep breath in.

"You're mother had a dream, but it was blurry. She can't remember what was involved. Have you seen anything?"

I shook my head.

"No sir."

I started to turn back to the base, but he caught my wrist.

"Jean." His voice was soft, pleading even. "I know something happened earlier. Don't hide stuff like this from me. Please. I can help."

Guilt instantly gripped my heart so hard that I took a step back. Father let go of my wrist and watched me.

"I-I'm sorry Father. I thought I could handle it." I whispered back to him. "I heard the spirit. He told me that he was used by her in every way imaginable. He attacked me with strong emotions."

"Like what?"

I folded my arms across my chest and rubbed them.

"Love, hate, betrayal, and confusion. I think he'd been betrayed by a lover."

Father made a face and even grumbled.

"It wouldn't surprised me." He looked up at me and sighed. "Let's get this case cracked so we won't have to deal with it anymore, shall we?"

I smiled at him and held his hand. He gave an encouraging squeeze.

A/N: Whooo! A long chapter! Yay! Okay, it's long in my book. I'm sorry it took so long to get it out there, this one was interesting to write, and I kept getting distracted. I apologize. Also, I just celebrated my 18th birthday, so that was one of my many distractions. I apologize again, and I hope I didn't leave it at a cliffie. I don't like those either, and I'm sorry if I had done it before. But here it is! I hope you all enjoy it very much!

Love,

Jazzy


	10. Dreaming

Day 4

Lancaster Castle- Girls' Quarters

7:23 am

Mai Davis-

Keeping an eye on my stirring daughter, I moved out of bed quickly and gave her space as I plopped down on the chair next to her. I knew she was dreaming of the case. Of what was happening around the castle. Maybe her dreams were as vivid as mine had been. Gently, I reached a hand out and let it softly touch her face. Focusing on the energy between us, I closed my eyes and completed the link. It was something Naru had taught me to do a very long time ago when we were exploring my talents to their extent.

I was instantly sucked into the darkness.

_I glanced around me to look for something familiar, anything at all, but I was lost. However, the sight of Jean eased my worries a bit. But she hadn't noticed me, not yet. Her eyes were glued to something, but all I could see were blurs. Then the dream began to clear up. _

_We were downstairs, in the dungeon right across from the cells. _

_Then I noticed the scene that attracted my daughter's attention._

_A beautiful woman was curled up in a dark corner. Her dark hair fell over her eyes and knees that she held so close to her chest. She let out a sob and hugged her knees closer to her chest. There was a man in a guard uniform bent over her. However, he didn't look like he posed a threat to the woman. He held a gentle hand out and revealed an apple._

_As hard as she tried, she couldn't ignore him. He was offered her a sign of peace and something that was longed for in the prison; food._

_She forced herself to look up at him, and something new sparked in her eyes. _

"_It's an idea."_

_I jumped in fright, and didn't realize that Gene had appeared next to me. He glanced over at Jean, who now noticed us. She looked deep in thought as she started to walk towards us._

"_I recognized the man." She spoke softly, but it was loud enough for the two of us to hear. "He's the spirit in the office, isn't he, Uncle Gene?"_

_She looked to him for an answer, in which she was awarded with a smile._

"_Sometimes you think just like your dad."_

"_But am I right?"_

"_Yes."_

_She turned to look to me._

"_Think we can wrap this case up today?"_

_I nodded my head._

"_Let's go report to your father, shall we?"_

8:00 am

I watched Naru carefully as he watched me, absorbing what we had informed him with.

Then he glanced at Jeanine, who was sitting at the table with Yasu, Lucy and Madoka. While Madoka was typing on the laptop, searching for clues, the others were fervently searching through the files, looking for any connection to the prisoner and the guard.

It was Masako who spoke up first.

"If we find out the name of the woman, then we can try to call her in a séance, couldn't we?"

"Theoretically? Yes. But we don't know who she is." Naru spoke.

"Yes we do." Yasuhara spoke up.

All of our attention turned to his table as soon as he spoke. Jean and Lucy stopped their work and watched him while Madoka continued typing furiously on the lap top.

"Her name is Delanie Lambert." We all paused and watched him carefully. "She was on trial as a witch. The last one actually. But she didn't get hanged, according to the report. She jumped out of the tower."

"So how did you find all of that out?" I asked him carefully.

Yasu flashed a grin.

"Well, we had three dates set aside that seemed off. On the day she died, so did two officers. One of them was killed in the office. Another was killed in the dungeons. It's a guess, but I'm really confident with my theory."

"So," Masako began again. "If we summon her, then we could get answers?"

"That's the idea." Madoka spoke from her laptop. "And if it works, then we could solve this, couldn't we?"

Naru nodded to confirm her question. I took a deep breath in and held it as John asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"But to question a spirit and get straight answers, wouldn't that require you to be possessed?"

The room grew silent as all of our eyes watched Masako.

"Yes." Jeanine answered for her. Our attention snapped over to her. "The spirit would most likely pick someone who they can relate to in order to have a successful possession. Miss Hara would prove to be the most likely candidate because she's close to the age of Delanie, and she's got the right training for this."

"Wait," John spoke. "Shouldn't we decide a place where she would most likely be received? We're just running on assumptions now."

I studied John for a second or two. It was easy to tell he was scared for his wife.

"We can look into it before we risk Masako's life. We're not that reckless." Naru scolded John like he would scold Jean or Gavyn.

"Well, Gavyn and I can check around in the dungeon for her cell and see if we can pick up any readings down there." Jean was quick to offer, but she got a glare instead.

"Absolutely not." Monk spoke before Naru could, which surprised us. "You all are still young, and you think we're going to take you down into the dungeon full of criminals, just so you can get a reading on one cell?"

Jean's eyes turned hard as she flashed them over to face the now standing monk.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

"Sit down Jean." Naru warned her silently.

"But it makes sense." She argued back. "If Masako is in the wrong place, then she could pick up the wrong spirit. She would be harmed and the whole séance would be ruined."

Naru watched her closely and I started to fear for my daughter; she's turning out to be more like him.

"Naru, she's right. Let's let them have a look around." I offered quietly.

"We can get the Captain to let us down there, and discuss about moving the inmates out of the cells long enough for a séance to occur." Lin backed me up quickly.

"They're right Naru." Madoka whispered softly.

"Fine. But Lin and I will accompany you two down there. Everyone else, pull together the proper stuff for the ceremony."

A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry this chapter took a while getting out there! I've been busy between everything else! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story, because I'm about to wrap it up. I would like to finish it before I leave for college, and I want to finish the Alphabiography! And that might take a little bit more time. I have about 18 letters to get through, so I'll work on that for a bit! Go check it out if you haven't already! But, are there any requests or something you all would like to see in this story before I finish it? Any at all? PM me or leave it in a review, and I'll be happy to oblige.

Love,

Jazzy


	11. Delanie Lambert

Day 4

Lancaster Castle- Dungeon

3:24 pm

Jeanine Davis-

The bars were cool underneath my touch as I ignored the sounds of the criminals talking to dad. I watched the captain in front of us, but he hardly said a word to us since we've been in the dungeon. He was a tall chap, but old. Probably in his fifties, and the graying hair was proof of my suspicion. He would occasionally glare at us out of the corner of his eye, making sure we weren't getting in trouble.

A sense of hatred and fear washed over me so suddenly that I quickly pulled away and bit back a gasp. I felt familiar eyes on me and knew Gavyn was watching closely.

_'What is it?'_ his thoughts immediately invaded my mind.

_'I'm not sure.'_

I gently touched the bar again and the feeling nearly overwhelmed me. This time, the feeling was so strong; I couldn't contain a gasp and stepping away from the cell.

"What's wrong darling?" The inmate inside the cell asked.

He was lying down in the steel framed bed, watching the ceiling lazily. "Felt somethin' didn't ya?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, warning me to be safe. But I still studied the inmate. He was old and scruffy, but the shadows of the cell hid the rest of his features. I instantly recognized him from the bus.

"I did. I'm gonna guess that you do too, don't you?" All I got was a grin for an answer. "So it's also safe assume that you were here when that other prisoners were attacked, weren't you?"

"That is true m' dear. Been 'ere long 'nough ta see this thing get crazy."

"So it didn't kill prisoners before?"

He shook his head.

"Nope. Just attacked. That's why ole sheriff ere thinks it was a set up."

I heard the captain in front of me let out a rough sigh and he came to a stop in front of me.

Instead, I found myself studying his cell and spotted a familiar book. I couldn't help but grin.

"Has Dickens been keeping you company?"

A grin again.

"That I am. What are you reading now?"

His word choice and vocabulary completely changed, as if he was a completely different person. The first one was a careless inmate, but this person, he was an educated intellect. I shot Gavyn a small grin and pushed on with the conversation.

"_A Tale of Two Cities_ was my personal favorite. But I prefer Hawthorne's _Scarlet Letter_ any day."

His grey eyes studied me carefully as he nodded his head.

"I could have guessed that from you. Haven't read it in a while, but sure would fancy another read."

"Do you feel anything in this cell in particular, sir?"

Gavyn asked, butting into our conversation. The man turned to face Gavyn and grabbed the bars of the cell. His face turned dark and solemn.

"Chills, son. Chills. There are things not right in this cell, and I've frequently made requests to move. However, our friend here," He nodded over to the captain. "He feels like I deserve to be in this cell."

I frowned and shot a look over to the captain, who in turn scowled at the prisoner.

"Don't talk crap old man. You know we don't have enough room to be moving you all around."

"Ah, but at least I won't be on your bad side, that way I won't get punishment."

Dad finally caught up, and cleared his throat. His gaze was directed at the captain.

"May we step into the cell? We need to be sure that this is the right one."

The man glared at my dad as he studied him. However, dad's glare was darker than normal, but it said it all.

"Fine." The captain spoke through gritted teeth as he pulled keys out to unlock the door. "Stand at the back of the room with your hands on your head."

The prisoner rolled his eyes and obliged to the direct order. Handcuffs were produced and used to secure the prisoner outside of the cell. When the captain gave our small group a nod, we wandered inside of the cell.

Instantly, my hands went out to touch the walls. Closing my eyes, I allowed the emotions to swallow me, hoping I would receive a vision. And then it hit me. Gasping in surprise, I grabbed a hold of my twin's arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily, but I ignored him as I tried to share the emotions that passed through me.

I was confused, angry and scared, more than I had ever been. But I tried as hard as I could to form a face with the emotions. And then her face hit my vision, as if she stood in front of me.

I instantly wrenched my hand off the wall, as if it shocked me, and stumbled back into my brother. Steadying me, Gavyn looked to dad for guidance.

"There's no doubt that this is the cell she was in." I whispered as I tried to gain my breath back.

"I will sort out the details of tonight with the captain here. You two head back to the base and let them know we'll still follow through with our plan tonight."

"Yes sir."

My brother grabbed my hand and started to pull me out, but I let him. My mind was still swirling with the emotions I had felt. It made me sick and very light headed.

But before we were completely cleared out of the dungeon, I shot a glance behind my shoulder at the inmate, who was watching us leave. Guilt instantly filled my heart, but I turned back to Gavyn.

"I feel sick."

"Oh please don't say that sis."

"Just get Lucy or mom. Either one will take care of me."

"And you think I can't take care of you?"

Gavyn sounded a little bit wounded by the comment.

"You can. It's just that I probably need the little girl's room in a bit."

"I'm not afraid of the loo, sis." He scolded me gently.

I watched him carefully before getting a bit dizzy.

"I never thought you were _that _kind of a pervert."

His face instantly flamed up into different shades of red.

"I'm not. I've had to take care of you after a bad vision before."

"Ah."

We remained silent as we climbed the steps. I bit my bottom lip and struggled with the butterflies in my stomach.

"Actually, I need the loo soon."

"Oh."

I bit back a giggle as I let him take me up the stairs to find the nearest restroom.

Surprisingly, dad managed to convince the captain to move all of the prisoners out for a couple of hours. If I can remember correctly, I think the guards mentioned something about a movie.

The dungeon was silent in the dark night, and to be honest, it was creepy. Masako sat at a table with two other empty, and began to chant something that sounded foreign to me. The candles flickered with a draft, but other than that, those were our only lights.

I felt Lin take his place next to me with the video camera but he hadn't started recording yet.

"What is she saying?" I asked him curiously.

"Anchoring spells." He answered in a whisper. "Just in case if the spirit wants to keep the body it possesses."

"We're ready." Masako spoke so carefully. I could instantly tell she was trying to cover the shake in her voice.

Mom shot me a look and nodded. At the same time, the two of us walked across the room and sat down in the empty chairs next to Masako. Mom grabbed a hold of my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I looked over to Masako, and noted that she seemed paler than normal. I reached across the table and accepted her hand. My suspicions about her nerves were confirmed: her hand was shaking.

"Let us begin."

Masako began to chant things again in the foreign language, but it instantly switched over to English. The candles began to flicker, sending our shadows to dance on the floors and walls, but none of us cared. We were about to have this case solved.

And before Masako was even finished or close to finishing her chants, a blue whisky figure appeared on the table. I instantly recognized her as the woman from my dream. Masako opened her eyes and studied the figure in front of us. She dropped our hands and stood up to confront the being.

"Welcome Delanie Lambert." Her voice was calm, but held some hint of importance and confidence in it. Her arms were held out, as if she was welcoming a hug. "You may use my body to relay information. However, if you abuse it or cause any intentional harm to others around us, there will be consequences."

The spirit approached Masako quickly and studied her subject before she rushed forward into Masako's body. The older woman stumbled backwards at the contact, and I instantly jumped up to help steady her. John quickly reached out to us and helped us seat the wobbly person in our arms. He sat in front of her and studied her face before he spoke.

"Delanie? Give us a sign that you can hear me."

Masako looked at John intently, and then she started to study her hands. Ghastly noises and screams started to fill the room as white will-o-wisps rose from the ground. I stepped out of the way of a large orb, but it still went through me. Nothing happened, but the tension in the air rose.

"This body, it feels like my old one." She spoke softly.

"Delanie." My dad demanded her attention. Her eyes shot up to him, slightly alert. "We need to know if you are the one harming the prisoners."

Her eyes grew cold, something that no one was used to on Masako's face. A sick grin appeared on the porcelain face of hers.

"I am. They don't deserve to live. Neither do the guards."

"It is all in the past." John spoke bravely. "You can let go."

"No!" She snapped angrily and looked at the man in front of her. "I cannot let go! Not after what they had done to me."

"What did they do to you Delanie?" Gavyn asked.

Her eyes were still cold as she approached Gavyn. She folded her arms across her chest and studied my brother closely.

"They destroyed my family's name. Killed my husband and destroyed my life. The man who actually cared about me while I was in prison, they hung him for treason." Her voice wavered finally and her cold eyes began to water slightly.

"They're gone." Gavyn spoke softly and gently to her, as if he was speaking to a five year old. "You are the only one stuck. Doesn't this cause you pain?" Her attention was still glued to Gavyn. "Just let this world go. There is nothing here for you anymore." Gavyn repeated.

"You remind me of him." She spoke softly as she raised a hand up to Gavyn. Her touch was gentle but I could tell Gavyn he was uncomfortable.

"Go be with them Delanie. You do not belong in this world." Gavyn spoke gently to her.

Masako dropped her arm and nodded her head.

"Fine. I will leave."

Masako's eyes grew wide and she suddenly went stiff. John was quick to catch her as she crumpled to the ground.

The candles flickered out and left us all in darkness, but the awful screeching sounds faded away. The will-o-wisps faded away and everything fell into a peaceful silence. It was over.

A/N: Wow. For some reason, this chapter was really hard to write. So yeah, this is the second to last chapter of this wonderful story, but I don't think we'll be hearing more from Lucy, Jeanine and Gavyn. Not for a while anyways. I'm gonna get through my Alphabiography and probably start on and Ouran High School Host Club fic! Haven't done a serious one yet, so it'll be fun to write about something other than Ghost Hunt I think. Anywho, the next chapter is the last one! So do enjoy this!

Love,

Jazzy! : 3


	12. New Beginings

5:28 pm

Cambridgeshire- Chestnut Grove

Davis Mansion

Jeanine Davis

"Are you really sure this is what you want to do Jean?"

I was seated in front of my father however; he used his great big desk as his seat. His black hair was swept out of his blue eyes, but never had I seen his face so soft. I knew I probably had him concerned with my plans, but not once did he say no.

But I knew he was second guessing himself. Now that today was the day I took a great big step out into the world and try to figure out what I was going to do with my life: especially since it was on the other side of the world.

"I'm positive it's what I want to do dad." I assured him. "I can't back out now. Not that I'm so close. Besides, I'm going to be right next door to Uncle and Aunt, and the office isn't that far away from home. I'm already through with school and I have enough money to get me started."

"But Japan is an entirely different culture Jeanine."

"I know dad. I've studied it as much as I've studied the language."

"I know dear. I know."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. This wasn't a good sign.

"Gavyn and Lucy are even moving in. The three of us together will be a wonderful team, don't you think?"

"Yes."

He didn't look up as he continued to massage his temples. I bit my bottom lip and pressed on.

"And besides; the paranormal activity rate is much higher in Japan than it is here."

Dad looked up sharply and let his hands drop.

"What did you say?"

His face fell into what I would possibly call a shocked expression. But my dad was never shocked. Not for as long as I could remember. So, just to make sure I had been clear, I repeated myself.

"Japan has a high paranormal activity rate than England?" This time, it came out a little unsure.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I researched it dad." I said, a little bit conceitedly.

And like that, his shock faded and small chuckles erupted from the man. I furrowed my eyebrows and watched him.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" I began to worry that he had finally went around the bend.

He finally regained his composure and walked around the desk to sit in his leather chair.

"I'm fine, and I should apologize."

"For what?"

A smile was still on his lips as he folded his hands and rested his chin on them. He studied me very carefully before he spoke again.

"I used that same excuse to return to Japan after I left it."

Biting my bottom lip, I prepared myself to ask the question that I had been wondering as long as I could remember.

"Why did you _really _return to Japan dad?"

"Jeanine! Where are you?" Mother's voice drifted across the mansion and penetrated every room.

The doors were opened with a great rush and mother dashed into the room.

"Naru, have you seen Jean? Everything is packed down and ready to go."

Dad raised a curious eyebrow and pointed to me.

"She's right there dear. We were just talking."

"Oh! Sorry." Mom quickly apologized as she rubbed the back of her head. "Should I leave you two alone then?"

"Oh, don't worry. We were just finishing up." Dad assured her as he stood up. "Let's walk her out to the cab Mai."

I followed his lead and stood up as well while he and mom held hands and waited for me. Gavyn and Lucy were already outside, throwing in the last set of bags into the cab that we were taking to the air port. Lucy was the first one to hug our mom, then disappeared inside the cab. Gavyn smiled at her and turned to face the rest of us.

"I'll call you as soon as we land." He promised them both before he hugged mom tightly.

"Behave. If you don't, I will call Monk." She threatened.

Gavyn smiled and turned to my dad. I faced mom and took a deep breath in before she grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Please be safe Jeanine. Look out for your brother and Lucy. I know they're going to try and push your buttons, but don't let them, okay?"

"Yes ma'm."

Gavyn was finished talking with my dad and disappeared into the taxi. It wasn't long before I found myself hugging him tightly. I realized he was whispering the answer into my ear.

"I returned to Japan because I realized how empty my life was without your mother."

A/N: Well, here it is! The very end! Awwww~ I'm so happy! I had ideas for a sequel, but I'm not gonna do it! I think I've had my fair share of Ghost Hunt, so I'm gonna run off and try some other fanfics, maybe Ouran? I don't know yet! :P I'll probably go to my fictionpress account, and actually create a wonderful story! Who knows? I look forward to seeing you all in the future or on my other story! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you to all of my supporters!

Love,

Jazzy


End file.
